Things Change
by Billy Rose
Summary: Just a spur of the moment fic written about everyone's favorite Queen Bees. Femslash. Alternate ending of sorts.


"Ok who's next? Who's next keep it going." Cady moved to the back of the line, not noticing Janis glance at her as she did so. All she knew was one moment her former friend was a few people in front of her and the next she was standing in front of the mob of girls.

"Oh my god, its her dream come true: diving into a big pile of girls." Dread settled like a stone in Cady's stomach as the crowd giggled at Regina's comment. A small fake smile flitted across Janis' face as she put the note card in her hand into her pocket.

_'Please no please no please no...'_

"Yeah um I've got an apology."

'_Dammit dammit dammit! Why are you going to do this Janis? Why?' _Thankfully the word vomit didn't make its presence known and Cady was able to keep silent as Janis began.

"So I have this friend who is a new student this year," Cady suppressed a cringe at that and only glanced to see if anyone was looking at her, "and I convinced her that it would be fun to mess up Regina George's life. So I had her pretend to be friends with Regina and then she would come to my house after and we'd just laugh about all the dumb stuff Regina said. And uh we gave her this candy bar thing so it would make her gain weight," the crowd laughed at that and all Cady could feel was the immense guilt because she couldn't gather the courage to apologize to Regina herself. Janis could though. Cady could only hope that Regina would forgive her for this.

"And we turned her best friends against her, oh yeah and Cady," with that the redhead shifted her weight around, for once not enjoying the attention that comes with being the Queen Bee, "you know my friend Cady. She uh, she made out with Regina's boyfriend and then convinced him to break up with her." Cady could hear the gasps and whispers about that but all she cared about was the unreadable expression on Regina's lovely face as the blonde's eyes bore into her.

"Oh god and we gave ya foot cream instead of face wash." Regina's gaze was burning with hatred when it turned back to Janis and Cady silently thanked whatever gods there were she hadn't been on the receiving end of that glare. She suppressed a chill as the sudden image of herself on her knees before the blonde -not in the way that thought usually made her shiver but begging for forgiveness -swam through her mind.

"I am so sorry Regina, really I am." Cady had the sudden urge to shake Janis until she stopped talking, until she stopped painting a picture of the redhead that she could never change in Regina's mind but she was too stunned to actually do it.

Janis waved her hand in a dismissive way as she continued. "I mean I don't know why I did it I guess its probably because I have a big, **LESBIAN CRUSH** on you. Suck on that!" With that Janis finally turned and fell into the mob of teenagers below her -but as was Cady's luck lately, the damage had already been done. The crowd cheered as Janis was held above them and they moved until Cady and Regina could finally lock eyes with each other.

Regina was breathing hard and for the first time looked on the verge of tears. Cady knew there were tears in her own eyes and she didn't even try to hide them as she turned her body to face Regina more but the blonde turned her head and stalked away from her.

"Regina!" Cady finally came to her senses and ran after her. She followed as fast as she could in the ridiculous heels she was wearing and didn't get back in speaking range until they were out in front of the school.

"Regina wait -I didn't mean for that to happen-"

"Finding out everyone hates me? I don't care!" Regina spared her that angry glare and Cady couldn't help the word vomit.

"Regina please! Regina sto-" Cady was cut off by an angry scream from the blonde.

"Do you **know** what everyone says about **you**? They say you're a home -schooled jungle freak, who's a less hot version of me! Yeah! So don't try to act so innocent. You can take that fake apology and shove it your hairy ass!" Cady stood there stunned at the outburst and Regina looked smug.

"Regina..." The tears that she had held in check all the way out here fell from her eyes and Cady had to look away for a moment. Suddenly the redhead was hyper aware of the proximity of the ex -Queen Bee. Regina's shoes entered her vision and Cady risked a glance upwards. Regina's hazel-green eyes stared back at her unflinchingly.

"What? Gonna try again? Well guess what, I don't care. I hate you Cady Heron." For some reason that hurt worse than Cady thought it would even though she knew it would be coming.

Regina turned on her heel and walked towards the SUV her mother had waiting. Just as she crossed to the other sidewalk again Cady snapped out of it and started after her again.

Cady's hand grabbed the blonde's elbow and spun her around. The eyes that met her were at once furious and completely broken. In that instant Cady made the decision. Before either of them knew what was going on they were kissing.

There was a huge gasp from the crowd that had unknowingly gathered behind them and the broke apart immediately. Regina pushed Cady away after a few seconds, pulling her hands from the soft hair of the other woman that had unknowingly threaded themselves there of their own volition. Cady stumbled slightly and was finally able to right herself as she was back in the street. Regina's eyes only glared heatedly at her before she turned.

"Wait I'm-"

* * *

Regina turned away from the gossiping voices of the school and walked towards her mother's car, staring accusingly. at her hands for allowing themselves to pull that -that **freak** closer to her.

"Wait I'm-" There was a loud thud behind her and the blonde spun on her heel to let loose at her former friend only to see -nothing. She glanced around in confusion and didn't understand why people were suddenly screaming until she heard the squeal of breaks to her right. She froze and slowly turned her head until she saw the school bus that always roared through this intersection breaking nearly 20 feet away.

Janis Ian was suddenly running across the road with that friend of hers in tow. It seemed like they were the only people not under the spell of seeing such a horrible thing happen. The rest of the school seemed to snap out of it and suddenly everything was happening: people were screaming in horror, others were rushing to help, most already had their cell phones whipped out and were calling everybody they had ever met to tell them about what they had 'seen.'

The only one who didn't seem to react was Regina George, standing stock still on the other side of the road.

The blonde knew her mother was hugging her tightly, trying to usher her into the SUV before the cops arrived and attempted to rip into her with their poking and their prodding but Regina wouldn't move. It was all happening so fast and despite her mother trying to tug her away the blonde just couldn't.

Her mind was working triple time trying to comprehend something that should only take a few seconds to realize. Cady standing in the road + reckless bus driver should equal Cady hit by bus, but for some reason her brain refused to believe it.

So she remained stock still for another half an hour. Her mother had long since given up on getting her to leave and as the ambulance roared past her she finally snapped out of it. Slowly, as if in a dream, she walked towards the crowd centered around the ambulance. She felt like a ghost as she just passed through the crowd like sand in an hourglass until she was suddenly in the right behind the police tape.

As she took in Cady's appearance it suddenly made sense. Cady **was **hit by a car. It **was** Cady lying there looking so pale and broken on the pavement. It **was** Cady's blood smeared on the front of the bus.

The world was suddenly spinning and she couldn't take it any more. She ripped the tape from her way and ran towards the unconscious girl only to have strong arms wrap around her midsection, stopping her halfway. She let out an ear piercing scream and beat at the hands but they wouldn't let her go, instead hauling her away. Her vision blurred as she was carried away from the crowd and by the time she was set down she was nearly hyperventilating.

She vaguely remembered someone telling her to put her head between her knees and breath deeply before her vision swam and she sunk into unconsciousness.

* * *

Regina had no idea how lonely it was outside of the Plastics. Her lunch hours found her sitting alone at an empty table in the corner. In class no one would sit by her and there were empty seats on either side of her. She could hear the whispers behind her back, people glaring accusingly at her for pushing Cady -sweet innocent Cady -in front of a bus.

She had been alright, but just barely. Currently the new girl was laying in a hospital bed with a broken leg, dislocated shoulder and some serious brain damage. Regina assumed that was what was wrong anyway.

She hadn't actually gotten up the courage to visit the girl she let kiss her, but of the millions of rumors those seemed the tamest by far and she absolutely refused to believe the more outrageous ones -like the one where she was paralyzed from the neck down, or where her hand had to be transplanted from a dead person because it was crushed by the bus's wheels.

As she sat in the lunch room in her quiet corner she constantly asked herself why she just wouldn't go and visit the girl, trying to get an answer that made more sense than the truth. She was scared -terrified even -of seeing the redheaded beauty looking so weak. The vision of Cady she saw whenever she closed her eyes was not what she usually saw -the smiling, happy girl with the rosy cheeks and sparkling brown eyes with a smile so sweet and genuine it alone could make you week in the knees.

Now all she saw was the pale, lifeless form laying on the pavement. Not the vibrant, lively person she was -just the lifeless shell of that person. The blonde pushed her tray away, suddenly not hungry.

"Gonna eat that?" Regina was so shocked someone was actually talking to her that she didn't hesitate in offering them her tray.

"No, you can have it."

"Thanks." Suddenly Mr. 'Too Gay to Function' was seated across from her helping himself to her apple. She decided she could care less who it was.

"No problem."

A silence descended on them and Regina fidgeted under his gaze. Part of her wanted to insult him, tell him to get back to his stupid little friends and their gossiping about her, but another part of her wanted to buy him a car as a thank you for even making eye contact with her.

"She's been asking about you."

Regina snapped out of her reveries with a confused look.

"What?"

"Cady. She wants to see you. To... apologize." The word came out with difficulty she could tell and she could sympathize with him -it was wrong. It was wrong that she should apologize when Regina was the one responsible for putting her in the hospital.

"How is she?..."

"As ok as she can be for just waking up from a week -long coma." Regina felt tears well in her eyes and she bit her lip to keep the choking sob from escaping. Any other time, any other reason there would be no threat of crying at all. But this was no other time. And Cady was no other person.

"A coma?"

He nodded with a sympathetic smile. "Yeah. Please: go see her." With that he stood and went back to the Rejects table, avoiding Janis's demanding questions with practiced ease.

* * *

"Do you need anything? Something to drink? Fluff your pillow? Put a movie on? Get you-"

"Mom," came the weak protest from the bed ridden girl. "I'm fine..."

"Are you sure? Because I could-"

"Mom!" The word came out raspy and Cady immediately regretted straining her already sore throat. Her face twisted in pain and her mother was immediately all over her but her husband pulled her away. Cady smiled gratefully and forced her from the room like he had done with the many well wishers that had been there before.

As he shut the door he noticed she was looking sadly out the window with tears glistening in her eyes. He leaned against the wall as she started to sob loudly. He and his wife sat down at the kitchen table in a silence only broken by the heart wrenching sobs of their only daughter.

"Do you know why...?"

"Why she's crying?" he supplied and his wife nodded tearily. "No..."

"I mean so many people came to visit her... She even told me she didn't know half the people that stopped by... and yet-" She gestured upwards as another faint sob was heard from the second floor. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her forehead gently.

"Maybe..." She glanced up at him expectantly. "Maybe its not about the amount of people that showed up... its about the people that **didn't** show up. People she wanted to see that just haven't bothered to see her..."

* * *

A few days later Regina sat in her car in front of Cady's house, hands gripping the steering wheel so tight her knuckles were white. It had been nearly 10 minutes since she had stopped the car and yet she couldn't make herself move.

"This is stupid." She shook her head at the way she was acting and unbuckled her seatbelt.

As she walked up to the door she found it getting harder and harder to push on. She finally made it to the door but couldn't make herself raise her hand. She stood like that for a few minutes before a large hand moved past her and hit the doorbell. She turned quickly to find Damien smiling at her warmly with Janis at his side pointedly ignoring her. Regina nodded her thanks and the door opened quickly to reveal Cady's mom with a strained smile on her face.

"Janis, Damien. Glad to see you." She hugged each of them and Regina was for the first time experiencing being less important. "And who is this?"

"Regina, Regina George." She held her hand out and Mrs Heron shook it kindly before sweeping them inside.

"She's upstairs still -you guys know the way right? Just make sure you're out of here by 5 guys, we have to take her to the doctors by 6 and it takes a while to get her ready." The teens nodded with a kind smile before Janis and Damien headed up the stairs, Regina trailing behind.

The blonde looked around at all the creepy weirdo stuff on the walls and somehow managed to keep her comments to herself for the time being.

"Hey girl!" Damien swooped down and gathered Cady in a hug as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hey.." She hugged him back weakly but trailed off as Regina George herself walked in behind him and Janis.

Regina noted the bandage on her forehead and her broken arm was crossed over her chest. The bruises had faded, and she looked far more alive than she had when the blonde had last seen her despite the tired smile on her face.

Regina just sat away while the three friends chattered on and on about everything and nothing all at once. It was surreal to her that she wasn't the center of the conversation but at that moment all she cared to do was memorize Cady's appearance without restraint. She could tell Janis could see her doing it but the blonde could honestly care less about what the dark haired loser thought about her.

When 4:30 rolled around Damien made a big fuss about leaving to grab dinner. He literally dragged Janis from the room and closed the door on the way out.

Silence fell on the two former -what were they exactly? Friends? Enemies? Potential lovers? Regina pushed the thought from her mind as she seated herself on the edge of Cady's bed.

"Look... Regina -I'm sorry." The blonde's head snapped towards Cady but the redhead was already looking at the opposite wall. "I shouldn't have -done what I did..."

Regina rolled her eyes and gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "Shut up loser."

"What?" Regina moved closer to her but still far enough away so she could bolt if she needed to.

"Shut up..."

"But -I **kissed** you Regina."

"If you hadn't noticed at the time, I wasn't exactly ready to stone you to death, was I ?" Cady shook her head slowly at the blonde, once again hyper aware of how close she was.

_'Close enough to kiss...'_ She forced that thought away and focused on Regina again.

"You were startled-"

"Just listen." Cady's mouth snapped shut with an audible click. "Good. Now, as I was saying I didn't push you away... but you're right. I guess I was startled." Cady went to apologize but the Queen Bee placed her finger on her lips, stilling them immediately. "I was confused... The things Janis said you did to me... and then kissing me like that -it was confusing. I thought you had hated me, but then you go and give me the most mind blowing kiss I've ever experienced and I just- I just reacted. I mean to go to all that trouble -pushing my friends away, taking my boyfriend, making me **fat**-"

"You're beautiful Regina." Word vomit strikes again.

"-and all the other horrible things you did to me just to end up **kissing** me -it was a lot to handle." Regina folded her hands in her lap and glanced around at the pictures on the various shelves.

"I did those things... but not for the reasons Janis said..." Cady waited for Regina to look at her again.

"I mean yeah, it started out like that. But as it went on.. it became something else. I wanted to be you after a while and then -then the pageant." A dreamy smile flitted across both girls' faces.

"I couldn't believe how beautiful you were... I didn't just want to **be** you anymore, I wanted to be **with** you." Cady ducked her head shyly and Regina scooted closer to her. The blonde tilted Cady's face up gently and smiled at her.

"You sing beautifully Cady.." With that she leaned in and kissed her tenderly. Cady didn't react for a few seconds but when she felt the blonde's tongue trace her bottom lip she opened her mouth eagerly to her.

"Ok Regina it's- Oh my god!" The girls bolted apart -well, Regina bolted from Cady and the redhead leaned back from her. Both girls were blushing furiously as Cady's mom opened and closed her mouth much like a fish. Regina's eyes moved between them frantically before she ran from the house.

"What the hell was that! Cady! Answer me!"

"Mom ple-"

"Whats going on?" Both women's eyes turned to Cady's father.

"She was kissing that girl! Thats whats going on!" He looked at Cady shocked before ushering his wife from the room. As he led her down the stairs she ranted on and on about how she 'didn't raise a lesbian' and how they should have just stayed in Africa. He calmed her down after a bit and she just sat in his arms completely stunned.

"What if that girl makes our Cady happy? Sweetheart, lets not make her miserable, ok?" He received no answer from the woman in his arms and he sighed. Soon both parents could hear the sound of sobbing from their daughter once again.

"I'll take her to the doctors, ok?" His wife just walked up the stairs and into their bedroom.

* * *

The car ride there was silent and on the way back her dad pulled into an ice cream shop. They sat in the car, staring straight ahead.

"So you'll be going back to school then huh?"

"Yeah..."

"About that girl- does she. I mean, would she make you happy sweetie?" Cady hesitated before nodding slightly. "Then thats all that matters. Look, I'll deal with your mother, ok? I'm sure she'll be ok with this as time goes on." The redhead's eyes widened as she looked at him.

"You -you don't mind that I want to be with a girl?"

He shrugged. "At least this way I'll know you won't get pregnant." They both let out nervous laughs at that and got out of the car to order some ice cream.

* * *

Regina paced around her room in agitation. Her mom stopped in a few times already but when Regina just screamed at her to leave she hadn't stopped back in again. Now all Regina could think of was Cady -Cady's parents freaking out, the way she had left her alone to face them, what her own parents would think when they found out, how soft Cady's lips were, how she'd love to run her hands through her hair, how she could nearly see herself sliding Cady's shirt off and tossing it to the floor, forgotten even before it hit the carpet...

_'Focus! Focus focus focus!'_

Regina glanced at her phone and reacted on instinct as she dialed.

"Hello?"

"Gretch?"

"Oh hey Regina. How are you?" Regina sighed before flopping onto her bed.

"Not so good Gretch."

"Whats wrong? You can tell me. I promise." Regina laughed bitterly.

"Oh please, you don't keep secrets Gretchen. I mean you told me the second you saw me about Cady's crush on Erin."

"You made me tell you Regina. I never tell anyone but you anything. You know that." Regina did know that. For her reputation as a gossip Gretchen was surprisingly good at keeping secrets -from everyone but her that is.

"Ok... But if you tell anyone, I mean **anyone**, I'll make your life a living hell no matter who your father is."

"I -I promise."

_'Here goes...'_

"I kissed Cady."

"I know, we all saw."

"No, I kissed her again Gretch." There was silence on the other side of the line for a while.

"Oh."

"Oh? Thats all you have to say? Oh? Not 'You're disgusting,' not 'I never want to speak to you again?' Just oh?"

"Well Regina... I've never had any problems with people.. like you. It was always you acting like that." Sometimes Gretchen made a good point.

"I see... I'm sitting with you guys tomorrow ok?"

"Ok," came the immediate response and Regina smiled haughtily.

"Laters."

"Laters."

They hung up on each other and Regina stretched out on her mattress with a smile.

_'Ok, I've got Gretchen back... now just Karen. I can get mom to hire me a personal trainer and as for Erin...'_ His confident smirk swam into view but was immediately replaced by Cady's shy yet endearing smile. _'Fuck Erin.'

* * *

Cady was overwhelmed by the masses surrounding her on her first day back. It seemed wherever she turned someone was offering to carry her books for her, or asking her to the Spring Fling. By lunch time she was ready to just make a run for it but Janis and Damien were there to keep the masses at bay for a while. She could see the Plastics table still in existence as Karen and Gretchen on either side of Regina's empty chair. As they passed Karen turned in her seat and grabbed her sweater, making her stop._

Janis and Damien rolled their eyes before heading off towards the Rejects table. As she sat down Gretchen smiled at her knowingly and Cady decided she didn't particularly like that look.

"So. You kissed Regina."

"...Yes."

"Do you like her?" You could always count on Karen to ask the most obvious questions first and foremost.

"Yes..."

"You promise not to hurt her?" Gretchen followed up almost immediately.

"Look you guys, its not like we're even **together **or anything so you don't have to do this." She stood up to leave but as she turned Regina was right in front of her.

"Sit." Cady sat without thinking and Regina motioned Karen to move. The taller blonde took the previously occupied spot next to Cady and set about eating her lunch.

As the lunch hour drew to a close the entire school was abuzz with the knowledge that their 'beloved' Plastics were reunited once again.

* * *

The few weeks before the Spring Fling passed by quickly. The entire was so polite to each other no one even seemed to care about the obvious sexual tension between the two Queen Bees of their school. Regina's new personal trainer pushed her as hard as he could until she finally **did** lose those three pounds she'd been wanting to lose though Cady thought she looked as good then as she did now. Cady didn't dare tell her that though. They hadn't discussed the kissing or their feelings for each other at all since that day in her room.

"Cady, you want to go shopping with us after school?" She could feel Regina's eyes burn into her as they always seemed to these days and she shook her head to answer Gretchen.

"Can't, my mom said she wants my help making snacks for the mixer she's having this weekend and I already told her I'd be there."

"She's talking to you then?" Regina's question caught her off guard -it was the first time she'd even come close to mentioning that day.

"Sometimes. But I have a feeling she'll want to today." The blonde nodded thoughtfully but said nothing more.

A car honking behind her made Cady stand and turn away, waving over her shoulder at them as she climbed into her mothers car.

"Mom do you have to glare like that?" Cady's mom turned her gaze away from Regina and they drove away.

* * *

"If you keep this up Reg you'll lose her." Karen had gone to try on a dress for the Spring Fling leaving Regina and Gretchen to await her outside the dressing rooms.

"What?"

"Cady. You're gonna lose her if you don't make her move. I mean, I heard from Jason who heard from Kelly who heard from-"

"Gretchen!"

"Oh right, sorry. Anyway, I heard Erin was still looking to ask her out."

"What!" The angry scream made several passerby turn to look at her startled but she could care less. "How **dare** he think he can have my-" Regina cut herself off before she said 'girlfriend.'

_'It isn't completely right is it? All we've done was kiss... it isn't **official**...'_

"Thats just what I've heard and its from a credible source too." They could hear Karen shuffling out of the dressing rooms towards them and she straightened up. "If you're going to make a move, I suggest you make it soon."

* * *

Cady and her mom worked in relative silence. The only words they exchanged were 'Can you hand me that?' or 'Are you sure this is right?' and, of course, 'Is this too burnt to be edible?' but Cady didn't mind -it was the most her mother had said to her all week.

"Ow!" Cady's hand dropped the knife she was using to cut up the spices for the soup her mom was making and held the finger she'd cut tightly in her free hand.

"Are you ok? Come on." She led Cady to the sink and ran her hand under the water. "Hold that under there ok? I'll go and get a bandage." She left the kitchen and Cady stared at her finger as the blood swirled down the drain.

"Here we are." The teenager jumped as her mom snuck up on her with an old t shirt in hand to dry her hand off.

"Thanks.." The bandage pretty much covered half of her finger and she made a mental note to replace it with a normal bandage on it before school.

"Cady... About what happened. I'm sorry I reacted so badly...I was just in shock." Cady nodded at the flimsy apology but smiled nonetheless.

"Its ok mom." She wrapped her arms around the older woman and smiled wider as she felt whatever weird tension was between them lift.

* * *

There were only a few more days until the Spring Fling and Regina was getting more and more anxious with each passing day. She knew Cady didn't have a date and was happy for that, but then again she also knew Erin didn't have a date either and thats what worried her. She couldn't keep an eye on the beautiful redhead all the time, and at any one of those times Erin could swoop in and steal her from under her nose.

"Just **ask** her already!"

"Its not that easy ok?"

"Yes, it really is. She's waiting for **you** Regina. Not some guy with a nice haircut. You." Regina turned and glared at the brunette.

"I hate it when you start to make sense."

"I know you do. Now go ask her already." Gretchen pushed Regina forward lightly as Karen and Cady walked out of the food court of the mall carrying everyone's iced coffee's with them. Gretchen stood up and took her coffee from Karen before leading the confused dimwit from the taller girls to give them some privacy.

"Hey where are they going?"

"Dunno." Regina took her coffee from Cady, their fingers brushing as they did so. Electricity flowed between them and Cady blushed slightly. Feeling a little braver from the reaction Regina smiled at her. "Come on, lets go walking." Cady giggled lightly.

"That trainer of yours sure has changed you."

"Sure has. I'm even thinking of joining the La Cross team next year." Cady's eyebrows raised slightly.

"Really?" Her eyes glazed over a little as she thought of Regina running around and getting all sweaty on the La Cross field which led to her getting cleaned up afterward in the showers and Cady could practically see herself pinning a wet, naked, and worn out Regina to the tiled wall of the shower room.

"Hello, Earth to Cady."

She shook herself mentally as she realized Regina was still talking to her and blushed bright red.

"Sorry what?"

"I said I wanted to ask you something but then again you were too busy drooling to pay attention."

"Hey! I wasn't drooling.." Cady muttered indignantly.

"Whatever."

"So what were you going to ask me?"

"Oh right..." Regina took a calming breath. "I wanted to know if you'd go to the Spring Fling with me."

Cady stared at her shocked and Regina turned to go. Only Cady's hand on her arm stopped her from rushing off.

"Well, what do you say to that?" Cady was still silent and Regina felt the urge to bolt again.

Karen suddenly popped up at the Queen Bee's elbow with Gretchen at Cady's side. The tension between them seemed to stretch taught. Gretchen's eyes flickered between her two friends before she jabbed Cady in the ribs.

"Yes," popped out of Cady's mouth as soon as it opened.

"Yes?"

"Of course its yes. I've been waiting."

Karen looked between them and tilted her head in a completely spacey manner. "What are you talking about?"

"Regina just asked Cady to the Spring Fling and Cady said yes," Gretchen supplied.

"Oh ok. About time." All three pairs of eyes turned to her and she shrugged. "It was obvious."

* * *

Needless to say, they made quite a sensation when they stepped into the gym that night. Both looked absolutely stunning, especially since Cady had her cast removed the afternoon before and didn't have to worry about the plaster getting in the way. Cady won Spring Fling Queen and made her little speech before ripping up the crown and tossing it around the room. After the dance they drove back to Regina's house and made love for the first time, passionately and lovingly. As they came down from their high and cuddled into each other they both knew that they had finally found what they were looking for.

End.

A/N: Ok I know it kinda goes downhill and all from a certain point and the characters are **way** OOC but review and tell me what ya thought anyway. Also, since this is a reposting, I apologize to the people who felt the need to point out that it was 'Janis' and not 'Janet.' I suppose I should get my hearing checked sometime soon.


End file.
